


Mask and Mark

by heythereamigos (daughter_of_nemesis)



Series: January '21 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/heythereamigos
Summary: Prompt: MaskHe wont believe it. Until he has the proof he's been dreading to see, right in front of him.
Series: January '21 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194137





	Mask and Mark

“I’m a Death Eater,” Draco says, tears in his eyes. 

“No.” Harry won’t believe it. “You don’t wear their mask, you don’t have their mark.” 

“Maybe I don’t wear their mask. But I have their mark.”

Harry looks to Draco’s arm.

His world crumbles. He sobs. 

_He has their mark._

* * *

Harry reaches out to him.

Draco pulls away.

“You hate me now.”

Harry shakes his head, eyes running. “Never. I could never hate you.” 

“I have their mark.”

“We can fix this.” Harry whispers. He wants to believe it. 

Draco meets his eyes now.

In them, Harry sees hope. 

Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a 50 word microfic but I wrote a second half for it so I figured I'd post it :)


End file.
